Project Summary Core E is the locus of organization and archiving of outcomes of data collections carried out at CDHA under special conditions due to access restrictions. Staff in the core design, maintain and develop resources as needed by CDHA affiliates and other researchers on health and aging in and off campus to access and analyze restricted data. The Core strives to have in place a facility that is in tune with the newest technological innovations and that adapts easily to changes in the technological environment. In this cycle we continue the integration between Core E operations and those of the Federal Statistical Research Data Center (FSRDC) at the University of Wisconsin-Madison during 2015.